Dauntless Support Group
by IlowerTheIQ
Summary: Tris is troubled. She now has to attend a support group. She will make new friends, Enemies and lovers! MODERN DAY AU (Peter won't be evil in this fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my very

first divergent fanfic! I hope you all enjoy.

Veronica Roth:You don't own divergent

Me: yes I do sucker!

VR:*facepalm*

* * *

><p>TRIS POV<p>

"MOM! I'M NOT GOING TO THE SUPPORT GROUP!" I yell to my mother,who is trying to persuade me to go to this fancy as fuck support group called Dauntless for troubled teens.

"Tris, you need to go. Your social worker says you have to go or else the will put you in juvy. You don't want that do you?" My mom says this calmly. She has a point though, I don't want to go to juvy but I also don't want to go to support group.

My social worker is a women named Tori. She has been my Social worker since I started getting in the wrong crowd. She also helped me when I got raped by several men all of which in masks so we never found out who they were. As our car pulls up next to the community centre I feel frozen. I cant go in there. All of the secrets I have will be spilled into the ears of fellow youth who also have commited crimes. Nobody knows exactly what I did to get into jail because I managed to come to an agreement with the apprentice officer named Al. I'm not going to sugar-coat it. We fucked each other

I exit the car and walk slowly towards the door. I weight out me options; should I run or go in and stop being so cowardly. I go in the door and im greeted by a obnoxious amount of yellow. I also see a receptionist typing furiously on a keyboard.

"Ahem" I cough to get her attention and she looks up. I ask he where the Dauntless group is and she points down a long narrow hallway. She also wishes me a good day but I just stick my middle finger up to show her what I think of her good day.

As I get to the edge of the hallway I see a black door with flames painted on it in orange paint. It also says in big red letters 'DAUNTLESS SUPPORT GROUP FOR TROUBLED TEENS.' I enter and immediately I want to get out. Most of the kids here have tattoos covering them and more piecing's than I can count. Everyone turns towards me and then to the police tag on my ankle. A woman who looks no more than 19, becons me over to the oval everyone is sitting in.

"Welcome to Dauntless dear. My name is Shauna Can we ask why your here and can you tell us your name."

"My name is Tris and im here for theft, assault, attempted murder, drugs, alcohol and suicide watch" By the time I'm finished most people are looking at me in shock of what they have just heard about my life. When I say most, everyone but one looks at me. When he does look at me I see the most beautiful eyes anyone could have. They're a deep blue colour and makes his face even more handsome. Wait! I did not just call him handsome, I barley know him. When I sit back down Shauna asks if anyone else wants to share their story. After most people have shared their storys I notice its time to go. Before I leave I walk over to Shauna and ask her when the next session is.

" The next one is in a week. Also Tris before you go I want you to know that you can tell people what your troubles are in here. Its a safe environment." After her speech I just nod and scurry out but I bump into something hard.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm sorry im such a klutz" As I look up I see a girl with chocolate skin and chil length black hair.

"My name is Christina. I'm new as well." She seems nice enough and she seems like she would be fun to have as a friend.

" My name is Tris and as you know im new cuz I just said it in there" I say this whilst pointing to door which Is now closed. For the next 5 minutes we just talk obout random stuff until Chris sees a boy. She squeals and runs towards him shounting Willy. I leave them and walk to my mom's car only to find someone I thought I would never see again.

"Hello Beatrice"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGERS FJOLJEGJ:WKFL IM BORED SO IM WRITING WEIRD SHIT! <strong>

**QOTD: WHAT IF YOUR FAVOURITE BAND(S)?**

**AOTD: FOB P!ATD COLDPLAY IMAGINE DRAGONS ONEREPUBLIC**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON**

**-FaUlTiNoUrDiVeRgEnTgAmEs**


	2. Chapter 2- TRUTH OR DARE

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris. She is the only thing on my mind right now. The way her golden hair falls beautifully down her back. The sparkle of determination in her eyes. She reminds me of Bea, my old best friend but then I know Bea would not do all of the crazy shit that she has done. I also know that she is hiding something.

As I walk towards my home im dreading seeing Marcus. He used to abuse my physically but now he discovered that if he mentally abused me it affects me more. In 2 months im going to be 18 so I can move out then but until then I need to deal with it.

As I approach the door I remember I forgot my jacket at DSG. I've been going to support group for 4 years after I started drinking and taking drugs. As I drive to the community centre I see someone who looks similar to Tris furiously walking down the street towards t DSG. I pull up to the community centre and I get out of my car. As im walking in I see in the corner of my eye a girl slapping the person I saw walking here. The sound travels over to me and im at least 50 feet away so it must of been a strong slap. I continue into the community centre and get my black jacket from Susan, the receptionist. As I walk out I see Tris on the floor crying. I go over to her and see that she is holding a blade and is carefully cutting. If you tell someone to stop cutting straight away they will cut more so I just say

"Be careful not to bust a vein doing that." She looks up at me and I see she has a purple cheek._ THE BASTARD HIT HER!_ She puts in earphones and I recognise the song she is listening to as Miss Missing You buy Fall out boy. I start singing and she pulls one out of her ears and smiles at me. She doesn't know who similar we are. I pull out a joint and offer it to her but she looks at me sceptically. After a while she takes the joint and lights it up. I used to smoke but I have cut down a lot as I need all the money I can get for my new apartment.

"Thanks for this ummm" She says and I realize that she doesn't know my name. Only 5 people know my real name and one of them was Bea.

"Four, my name is Four."

"Four? As in the number!?"

"Exactly like the number."

"Oh cool! My nickname is Six. That's how many times I've been to jail."

"Well hello there six" I smile at her. I haven't smiled this much since Bea left but I guess Tris could be my new Bea. I remember the party Zeke is throwing and it would be better if I asked tris to go.

"Hey Tris! Do y'all wanna go to a party tonight?" I ask hoping se would say yes or else I would loo like a right fuck brain.

"Oh yeah sure. What time is it?" YAY! I internally squeal as Tris said yes. Wait... I just squealed. Get it together Tobias.

"It starts at 7 and ends at whenever T Or D finishes."

"Truth or dare?"

"Yeah. It's A tradition of our gang to play Never have I ever, Truth or Dare and Spin the bottle. SO remember to wear layers" I wink at he rand she blushes. Jesus, her blush is so cute but sexy as well.

"Bye Four See ya tonight!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>TIME SKIP TO 7 O'CLOCK<strong>

I have changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with shorts on underneath and a t-shirt and jacket with FOB on the back of them. I drive to the Pedrad mansion and am immediately greeted with strobe lights and loud music. I spot Lauren and walk the opposite way as Lauren is the sluttiest slut ever. Unfortunately she saw me and is now coming over to me. She starts grinding on me without be saying I want her to. She stops grinding and now starts sucking on my neck. As I attempt to push her of I accidentally touch her fake boobs. Shit! Now she thinks I want to get frisky with her. This time I push her with much more force and she falls down on her fake ass. She then gets up and angrily stomps away.

Whilst I turn around I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I then realize that it is Tris and I'm gobsmacked. She is wearing floral leggings with a floaty white crop top. Underneath you can see she has at least 2 vest tops on. Smart.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT FOUR CHRISTINA URAIH ME SHAUNA MARLENE OR FOURS LADY FRIEND GET OUT. ALSO WILL AND PETER STAY!" A tipsy zeke says into the microphone. Angry mumbles from partyers who wanted to stay longer fill the air. After around 10 minutes everyone's gone and it id just us.

"Four, I only know 2 people here." Tris whispers to me and I realize tris has only met Chris and Will.

"GUYS!" I get everyone's attention. "This Is Tris. She is new to our gang." Everyone claps and cheers for her whilst she blushes furiously.

"Alright! I will start" Uriah says "Tris T or D

"Dare bitches" She says smirking. She's going to fit in perfectly.

"I dare you to brush your teeth then drink orange juice."

"I have done this before and it's not as bad as everyone says it is so alright"

Five minutes later Tris has completed her dare and she did it easily.

"hmmm" Tris looks around the room looking at everyone. "Marlene?" She looks at Marlene who nods " Okay then Marlene T or D"

"Umm... Truth"

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts but then gets shut up by the glare Peter sends his way.

"Do you have a Crush and if you do who is it." That is a great dare as everyone knows that Marlene loves Uriah.

"Yes I do and it is Uriah." She mumbles but everyone hears. Uriah also hears and starts beaming.

"Four T or D"

"Dare"

"I dare you to phone a random number and say that their porn delivery will be delived soon." That is an amazing dare.

"Okay then. Can I borrow your phone someone."

I call a random number and do the dare. The man says that he is happy fo his porn delivery so I hang up quickly." Everyone is laughing their ass's of whilst im still in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>More games next chapter<strong>

**QOTD: PETER OR JEANINE**

**AOTD: PETER BECAUSE I LIKE HIS CHARACHTER MORE THAT JEANINE **


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love divergent and I still haven't recovered from allegiant *sob sob* :(**

**I will update every couple of days if I can but next chapter I will have a schedule hopefully :) Also please help me attract more readers! If I have more follows and favourites it will inspire me to write more! Any way this is chapter 3 (!DRAMA AHEAD!) Review shout outs at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

We continue the game for another hour before we start a new game. Everyone agrees on never have I ever.

"GUYS! WE WILL START THE GAME NOW! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!" Uriah screams dramatically

"Ummm... Never Have I Ever walked into a wall?" Everyone looks at Will who decided to start the game sof. We all just shrug and drink our shots. The familiar feeling of bitterness slides down my throat. Next it is Christina who thinks for a moment then says..

"Never have i ever ate something that was out of date!" Me, Four, Uriah and Zeke drink and everyone looks at us in disgust

"It was only 1 day old"

"It was a dare"

"I was curious to see if pop tarts tasted the same"

"I thought it would taste nice" (**AN: GUESS WHO SAID WHAT. PM ME THE ANSWERS AND YOU WILL GET A SHOUT OUT)**

**"**OK its Tris' go now." Everyone looks at me and I immediately feel uncomfortable.

"hmm mm. HA I GOT IT! Never have I ever wore a condom." Everyone looks at me in confusion then realizes this could tell us if all the boys were virgins. Peter, Eric and Zeke drink.

Everyone falls into an awkward silence until Four speaks up.

"Ok well ummm.. Never Have I ever hit a girl." Peter and Eric drink with smirks on their faces. I can just tell they are not to be messed with.

"Never Have I Ever been to the Private Abnegation School for Selfless Children." Really Uriah! I know i will be the only one drinking so i drink my shot to be surprised when I see four with an empty shot glass. We all have our jaws dropped and four looks extremely embarrassed.

"2 Stiffs in our group! Did not see that coming!" I knew everyone in StiffLand so how did I not know Four. I will ask him about that later. Next it is Marlene who looks embarrassed as she mumbles hers. Uriah nudges her and says for her to speak up.

"Never have i ever shaved my armpits." All the girls looked shocked as shaving armpits is an essential daily routine. Everyone drinks, even the boys and Marlene looks defeated. Since everyone drank she needs to drink 3 shots of Hot Chilli sauce. Uriah gets up like a happy unicorn and gets the sauce. After he finished pouring the hot sauce he handed them over to Marlene, who does not look happy with drinking the shots. She pour one in her mouth and immediatley spits it back up.

"Ugh I cant do it just let me drink the alcohol" Uriah hands her the Vodka and she drinks the whole bottlw with ease. She then starts giggling and pointing out thatt everyone is pretty.

"Shit! This isn't Vodka it is peace serum. She just drank a whole bottle of it so now she is gonna be high as a kite until maybe tomorrow night!"

Everyone groans and starts complaining about how Marlene is playing with their hair. Personally I think Marlene did a good job at my as it is now in a long fishtail braid.

"Now let's play spin the bottle!" No. No. No. I dont want to kiss anybody.

"Okay, i will spin first" Four says first surprisingly. He spins the bottle and it lands between me and Will.

"Technically it is closer to Tris... but I know Tris doesnt want to kiss anyone say I will Do it" Will says, much to my releif

Four walks over to will and gently kisses him. I wonder what his lips feel... NO TRIS YOU WILL NOT LIKE FOUR NO MATTER WHAT!

"OK Tris it's your go now" i spin the bottle and it lands on...

* * *

><p><strong>Guys all read<strong>brwatson'**s fanfic. It is Divergent and is really good. **

**QOTD: WILLSTINA OR CHRILL**

**AOTD: WILLSTINA SOUNDS BETTER THAN CHRILL SO IM GONNA SAY WILLSTINA**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I **Wont be able to update for a week cuz i have a rly big project. Sorry! I will update soon soooooo bye bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

It lands on four. Oh no. Everyone looks between me and four. Four looks at me as I slowly get up. All conversation has gone down considerably and you could here only the patter of my feet on the floor. I look around nervously when I reach my destination.

"Tris you don't need to do this." Four whispers to me but I just shake my head. I put my lips onto his and I feel fireworks. I pull back and retreat to me space next to Chris. I hear four mumble something which I couldn't hear but judging by the way he is blushing it is to do with me.

* * *

><p>"Can we play Never have I ever please" Peter begs.<p>

"We already have... I think?" A very drunk Uriah says. It is now 3am and everyone is drunk including me. I stumble across the floor and see a table. I walks over to the table and pet it on the head. I whisper gentle things into one of its long silky legs and then I decide to kiss it. The table doesn't kiss back cuz I caught it by surprise. In my ear I hear a faint chuckle and see four and Eric?

"Helloooooooo! What do you want! If you want a lap dance I will give you one" I offer and they both nod. Four is very drunk like me and I don't think Eric is as drunk but who cares. Four leads us into a small room with two seats and a pole.

"Uriah. and. Zeke. have. there. own. strip. room?" Eric slurs. Slurs is a funny word. Slllllluuuuuuuuurrrrrrrssssss. I wonder if slurs is a name. If I have a baby I will name it slurs.

"Slur Slur Slur slur SLURRRRR!" I yell continuously. I must do this for at least 20 minutes and by that time Eric and four have sobered up. I go up to the pole and start slurring on it. I feel something go in my back and I fall down immediately. I sober up and relaise what has happened. Eric or Four has just drugged me. The last thing I feel before I lose consciousness is someone taking my clothes of.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha you fell for it. Anyways... I know this is small but I ave only just finished my big english homework<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai guys. By now most of you want to kill me and I understand why. I haven't updated in two months... The reason is that in England from November to December people my age have to sit exams. All the spare time I had I was studying and it never crossed my mind that I need to write another chapter. I promise this week there will be at least 2 chapters to make up for not updating... I also left on a cliffy. The only reason im writing this is to say _Sorry._**

**:) Happy New Years**

**-Lily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four POV**

Just as me and Eric are walking out with Tris I feel a needle go in my arm. As I fall down I also see Eric drop as well. I try to move but it seems my arms are paralysed. I try my legs but I cant move them either. I try shouting out for help but my voice seems to have reduced to a small whisper. My eyelids become to be heavy and Darkness consumes me.

_"Toby, I'm home!" Tris' voice fills the air as she walks in slightly windswept._

_"Hey beautiful." I say whilst smirking. Tris hates it when I call her beautiful._

_"Stop it" She says whilst laughing. "I don't know why you call me beautiful because I'm not." Here we go again. I internally sigh and look to Tris._

_"If you weren't beautiful or smart or kind I would have never married you. Or have kids with you." As I say the last bit I look pointedly at her bulging baby bump._

_"I guess... Anyway, I have brought cak-" I don't let her finish as I am already investigating the bags she brought home. As I look in the bag with the dauntless symbol on I see a huge piece of Dauntless Cake. Immediately I shove it in my mouth._

_"Oh My Gosh Tobias Eaton! You are such a pig!" I mumble out a sorry as best as I can seeing as I still have cake in my mouth._

_Suddenly, the phone starts ringing and I start walking towards it but Tris cuts me of. I look at her in confusion then she points at my mouth. Ohhh. I still have cake in my mouth._

_I sulk out the room and head upstairs into our room. I can hear muffled mumbling and Tris laughing. She must be on the phone to Chris. She ends the call and starts preparing dinner. I lie down on our bed and start drifting of. That is until I hear a piercing scream. I run down stairs and see Tris on the floor clutching her bump surrounded by.. water?_

_"DONT JUST FUCKING STAND THERE! CALL THE AMBULANCE" Wait?! Is Tris in labour... SHIT! I once agin run around trying to find the phone and as soon as I find it I call the ambulance._

* * *

><p><strong>Chris POV<strong>

We continue playing whilst Tris is pleasing Eric and Four. I will admit I am slightly drunk but who cares?!

"Okay! We are now gonna play a game." Uriah slurs.

"No shit Sherlock." Zeke mumbles but Uriah hears and puts on the best insulted face ever.

"Lets play paintball." We all look at Peter and nod our heads. Drunk paintball is always fun I guess. We all hurry out the door and walk down the street. On our journey we managed to acquire some glass and a book about dicks. Uriah seems very interested by this weirdly.


End file.
